Every Rose has its Thorns
by Sephora7
Summary: When Danny finds his family and friends MIA, he sets out to find them. Years have passed with no luck, instead he finds Dani sick in Jump City so he settles there to take care of her. Danny would rather keep to himself, but finds it impossible to do so when one encounter with the Teen Titans makes them intrigued with the secretive teen. What will happen when Slade shows up?
1. First Encounter

A/N:Well this is my first fanfiction, and I'm excited the way the first chapter has turned out. This is for the people who have an equal obsession with Danny Phantom and Teen Titans, so why not both? I saw that there were hardly any good finished stories on both, so I decided to make one myself. This story isn't finished quite yet, so feel free to comment your opinion on how this story should go. I don't know if there should be any romance, it might just be friendship and an adventure so tell me if you want it, and I'll see what I can do. In this story, Danny's family and friends are MIA, I didn't want to kill them because I have an idea later if i decided to do a sequel. So he lives in his own apartment, he's about 17 years old, and Dani his 'clone cousin' lives with him, although she is sick. Anyway read and review, tell me how you like it! Don't be too harsh, this is in fact my first one after all!

disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom, or Teen Titans... they would both come together if I did, it would be awesome!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Danny Fenton walked down the street, hands in pockets, while looking up at the sky. Today was not a good day, and the storm threatening to release the rain it had stored up was not making it any better. _Looks like the universe is just out to get me. _Danny mused to himself as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, stopping at the door that opened to the bank to deposit his check.

He walked in, unnoticed by the few people who were already in there who seemed ready to go home. He wasn't surprised no one noticed him. After all, he did his best to fit in with the crowd so no one ever got suspicious of realizing that there was more to him than meets the eye. He walked to the super long line that led to the front desk, and Danny barely contained a frustrated sigh. His eyes flashed green momentarily when he was all but shoved out-of-the-way by two, very rude, guys dressed in black hoodies with their hoods up, and hands in their pocket. They even went as far to tell _him _to stay out-of-the-way. Was he not just an innocent bystander that got shoved because of two impatient men? He had places to go to but they could wait in line with the rest of us. Come to think of it, what are they even doing anyway? _Could this day get any worse? _Danny thought, wondering how it could.

"Get down on the ground, this is a robbery!" One of the men in black shouted, bringing a gun out from his pocket aiming it at people for good measure. Everyone complied immediately, and Danny couldn't contain his next sigh. Why did he have to jinx himself?

* * *

The sound of an alarm rang through the tower, the red blinking light emphasis for the emergency. Four teenagers suddenly stopped what they were doing, and gathered into the living room where their leader was already looking at what caused the alarm.

"Who's the sucker this time?" Beast boy questioned in amusement, wondering why the villains thought that they stood a chance against them

"Looks like the two guys who keep robbing all the banks in Jump City, and end up getting away every time." Cyborg answered as he leaned to look the map on the screen, indicating where their next target was.

"They won't get way this time, Titan's Go!" Robin yelled his signature battle cry, and everyone immediately focused, and left to go meet the criminals.

* * *

Danny grunted when he was forcefully shoved to the ground by the other man after noticing he didn't listen, and sighed once more. This was really starting to become a nuisance, and he needed to get home, Dani was really starting to get sick. He had meant to come to the bank, go to the store for medicine, and get back as soon as possible. His plans had suddenly become altered, but then again they always were.

The sound of a whimpering girl grabbed his attention, and he watched as the mother tried her best to get her daughter to be quiet. This did not go unnoticed by the man standing guard, and he pointed his gun at the girl, making Danny's heart stop in fear for her.

"Shut up!" He yelled, and the girl stopped in terror while clutching to her shaking mother.

This was getting out of hand, and Danny needed to do something fast. He looked to see that all the cameras were either broken, or covered. That was good, so he could use his ghost powers unseen, if he could get away from everybody. He soon spotted a counter, and slowly inched his way over, hoping he could get there unheard. That's when his cell phone went off, undoubtedly Dani wondering where he was. She always worried for him. _Way to go Fenton _Danny reprimanded himself for forgetting to put his phone on silent. Now everyone in the bank was looking at him.

"Alright, give me the phone!" The man growled at him, and held out his hand expectantly making Danny irritated. There was no way he was getting his phone, it had all kinds of weaponry modified into it, as well as ghost hunting technology that Tucker did especially for him. That man was going to have a hard time, if he expected Danny to give up the only thing left that connected him to his best friend.

Danny scoffed at the man who was glaring down at him, with his gun pointed at his face, and seemed to get angry with Danny's hesitation to give up his phone.

"Who do you think you are coming into this bank, thinking you're going to take their money, leave with it and _my _phone, and get away with it?" Danny asked and gracefully got to his feet faster than anyone this man has ever seen.

The man growled as Danny walked closer to him with a scowl on his face, and cocked the gun causing Danny to hesitate. He frankly didn't care if he tried to shoot him, all he had to do was turn intangible, but what if he decided to shoot any hostages instead?

"I said give me the phone!" The man yelled again, and started to falter at Danny's hard glare, wondering why he wasn't afraid for his life, and instead slowly walking towards him.

"No way man, it's one of a kind." Danny said and the man narrowed his eyes and Danny realized he was about to shoot. In a split second, he ran to the man and grabbed the wrist holding the gun, causing him to drop it, and he punched him in the jaw, sending the man tumbling backwards. While he was momentarily distracted, Danny took the time to look at everyone in the bank. They were staring at him with wide eyes and mouths opened, and he sighed again for the third time. _Way to fit in with the crowd _He told himself, and pointed towards the door.

"Everyone out!" He ordered, and people scrambled up, and ran towards the double doors. Once everyone was out, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. At least they're all safe now.

"What's going on?" The first man asked in confusion as he walked in from the back, while pushing the frightened clerk back towards the counter for more money.

"Looks like all of your hostages are gone, and now nothing's stopping me from letting out all of my pent-up frustration." Danny said calmly, and moved towards the first man who discarded his gun to grab more money. That would be his first mistake. The second man stirred, and with a growl, charged after the halfa. Danny barely spared the man a glance, before he nonchalantly dodged the tackle, sending the man to connect with the counter. Danny took the time to take his check over to the clerk, and ask for her to deposit it before the first man got out of his shock, and took after him along with his companion.

"Look, I don't want to fight you, I just want to turn you in." Danny said in a calm way, only infuriating the men more. They were clearly irritated that Danny had interrupted the robbery, and was in fact beating them without even trying. They charged, and Danny took a defensive stance.

"Did I say something?" He questioned the clerk who looked at him in disbelief that Danny didn't even look threatened or worried at all. The men reached him, and Danny ducked, dodging the first punch meant for his face, and swept his leg across the first man, taking his feet out from under him, and he fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. The second man aimed a kick to his gut, and Danny merely did a back flip dodging his punch as well. The man ran after him with a growl, and reached out with both hands trying to grab Danny.

Danny anticipated his move, and grabbed the man's hoodie sleeves, and pulled them hard earning a grunt from his attacker. Swiftly, he crossed the sleeves and turned the struggling man around and tied them around his back.

"Looks like your hands are tied." Danny said and grinned, clearly impressed with himself. The man didn't find it as amusing, and attempted kick out at the halfa causing him to sober up. All it took was a swift punch to the face, and Danny knocked him out cold.

"One down, one to go." The halfa said confidently and turned to the first man, who had gotten to his feet and growled at Danny, upset that he had already taken out his partner.

"Who are you?" The man asked in confusion. Nobody had caught them yet, and they had already hit a few stores in Jump City. It must have disgusted the man to know that they would be taken out by one civilian. Danny smirked and replied "Just someone who is extremely aggravated that you're making me late."

The man scoffed in response, and simply ran at Danny and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Danny yelled wondering what Dani would say when she asked why he got home late. _Oh nothing big, just stopped a robbery, saved many lives, and got tackled by a maniac no big deal_. The two men wrestled for a while before the man landed on top while pinning Danny's wrists to the ground. The man got in his face and sneered, and Danny gagged when he could smell the liquor coming from his breath.

"Looks like you lose." The man smirked evilly, and reached back his hand to deliver a punch to his face, meant to knock him unconscious. Danny only smirked in response

"Not quite!" He grunted from underneath the man's strong hold, and kicked him off, sending him into the counter head first. Danny flinched, realizing that was more than enough to make the man unconscious and he would probably feel that when he woke up.

He slowly got to his feet, and looked around the bank. Nothing was out-of-order besides the papers and objects scattered from the collision with the counter. He glanced at the clerk who had finally come out of her stupor and grabbed the bag the men had intended to take off with, and walked to the back to put it back. Meanwhile, Danny gathered the two unconscious men and tied them together with the rope the clerk supplied when she got back. Danny heaved another sigh when he heard the thunder booming in the distance, it was going to be a long walk to the store, and then back to his apartment. He turned to the clerk when she tapped his shoulder.

"Thank you, for saving all of us, and for stopping the robbers." She said timidly and he looked in her face to see that her thank you was sincere.

"Well it's not what I expected to do when I walked in here." He said making the girl giggle, and Danny smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked in genuine concern for the teenage girl, and she nodded eagerly reassuring the young hero.

"So… what now?" She asked quietly and stared at him with innocent hazel eyes. Danny suddenly regretted that the girl had to go through what she did, she only looked about fifteen maybe sixteen, but no one deserved to have to fear for their life especially at such a young age.

"We wait." Danny said shortly and the girl nodded, going back to her business.

* * *

When Robin busted through the doors of the bank, he had expected two fearless, evil men waiting for them and the oncoming onslaught. He expected hostages to be in the corners, trembling with fear for their lives and looking up at him with relief that the Teen Titans were here to save the day. He had even expected to see a barricade of bullets coming at him when he went through the door. What he didn't expect was a man around his age shoving the two unconscious robbers at him along with their guns, with an irritated look on his face, like he did this every day.

"You're late." The teen said in aggravation shocking him and his team even more. His teammates stared at the teen in surprise, and Beast boy and Starfire even had their mouths hanging wide open. Robin raised his eyebrow at the black-haired teen.

"Excuse me?" He asked in surprise which shocked his team even more. Robin was never surprised, and everyone knew that.

"I said you're late. The situation is already taken care of. Rae called the police, and they're on their way. If you have any questions, talk to the clerk. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the store." The teen explained as if he were used to this kind of stuff, and dumbfounded them even more.

"You took down two men with guns by yourself, with no weapons?" Raven asked in her monotone expression, though Robin could clearly hear the surprise and shock in her tone.

The teen merely shrugged and walked past the teen titans without another word, or a backwards glance. The team watched him walk into the rain that had just started to pour down, and stared after him in disbelief. After a few minutes Beast boy finally decided to speak up,

"Uh….what just happened?" He asked dumbfounded, and Robin could only look down at the unconscious robbers at his feet.

* * *

A/N: So how'd it go? Danny's first encounter with the Teen Titans, and he's not impressed. Guess we'll see how the Titans react to the aggravated teen that left as soon as he came.


	2. Trouble Lingers

A:N-Wow. I am amazed at the views that this story has gotten, guess I'm doing something right. I few minor things that I need to clear up due to confusion with reviewers. First of all, when Danny says 'Rae' that is actually the name of the clerk. I wanted him to know the clerk to show how friendly he is, and how easily he is too get along with. I didn't realize when I randomly came up with the name, that it's also Raven's nickname and for that I am sorry. Also I have had people ask for a background story before Danny came to Jump. Be patient. As the story develops, we will all get to peek at Danny's past, including the Teen Titans, and it will explain everything. Last but definitely not least, I would like to thank everyone who read this story, and has given me support and encouragement to continue. It's actually a little overwhelming my story got all this attention considering this is my first one. I did not expect it. So thanks for everything! I also haven't been able to update sooner because I actually have been on vacation, it was a surprise. I was getting emails of all the feedback, and I was excited and itching to get back to my laptop so I could write the second chapter. So without further adieu, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom, or Teen Titans..sadly

"Oh him? That's just Danny, he comes in every week to deposit his check, and I guess he came at the wrong time today." The clerk known as Rae told Robin nonchalantly as he questioned her. From the information he found out, the robbers was taken out by a hostage, Danny Fenton, who had single-handedly saved everyone in the store and knocked out both men before he and his team could even get there. He was very impressed, and suspicious. No ordinary teenager could be able to do that with no abilities at all. Sure he could, but he was an experienced martial arts and acrobatic performer. From what the clerk had told him, Danny performed flips with ease, and hadn't used a weapon at all besides his body, and what's even more impressive was that she said it didn't even look like he was trying.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed when Rae told the titans what all went down.

"I wonder if we could find 'this Danny' so that I could wish for him to become my friend." Starfire added excitedly.

"Hold on Star, we don't even know exactly who Danny is, let alone trying to find him. For all we know, he's dangerous." Robin stated, showing his concern on the situation.

"Or just some ordinary guy who happened to save people from a bank robbery. He's probably just a normal guy, who knows how to defend himself." Cyborg said to Robin, reassuring him that he most likely wasn't dangerous.

"There was something off about him though, and I don't know what it is." Raven mumbled to herself loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

"Let's not read into it guys, we probably won't even see him again. Jumps a big city, and he just got caught in a robbery." Robin said and the others agreed, although Raven wasn't convinced. There was something different about that guy, and Raven wanted to find out what it was.

The Titans made their way back towards the opening of the store, where they were bombarded by news cameras.

"Robin, how did you defeat the bank robbers?" A news anchor woman said and shoved a microphone in his face. Robin scowled in response,

"We didn't." He simply stated, and pushed the microphone out-of-the-way while walking in the pouring rain to the R-Cycle, his team in tow. The people there stared after them, questions bubbling in their minds.

Danny thrust the door open, and ran in as fast as possible before shutting it hard while leaning against the door. He was soaked, his wet clothes plastered to his skin, and his bangs stuck to his forehead. Water continued to drip on the mat, while he shivered silently. Dani had the air conditioning turned up and it didn't help that he was wet. He turned to lock the door, and made his way to the living room, the bags from the store in his hand.

"I was worried." Dani said laying on the couch when she saw Danny come into view. She audibly let out a sigh of relief glad to know that he was back safe.

"You didn't have a reason to be." Danny replied a little irritated that she was so worried, that was Jazz's job, not hers. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart when he realized that Jazz wasn't even here to be worried for him.

"Look." Dani said with exasperation, and gestured towards the t.v. What Danny saw didn't surprise him. It had footage of the robbers going into the bank, and the Teen Titans leading them to the police cars. Fortunately they didn't have any real proof of what really went on inside, he didn't want any attention, and especially didn't want the news showing up at his door.

"The Teen Titans said that the situation was already taken care of when they got there." Dani added, and stared expectantly at Danny. She knew he went to the bank earlier.

"I wonder what happened." Danny said with a hint of amusement as he went to place the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Yea, so do I." Dani countered back, and Danny sighed knowing he wasn't going to get away without an explanation. He moved back to the living room, and sat in the chair beside of the couch, and looked to Dani who was waiting patiently.

"I was just depositing my check when the robbers came in, and he tried to take my phone, so I took them out, and saved the day." Danny said nonchalantly and grinned his little goofy grin, while Dani merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and I got your medicine, lucky you I ventured out in the pouring rain for you." Danny added and started to get up to go get it before Dani stopped him.

"I'll get it Danny, I'm not some helpless little girl, I can get my own stuff." She said and got off the couch slowly to go get her medicine. Danny shook his head, she was more stubborn than he was.

"I know you're not, I just want to help you get better in any way that I can." Danny replied.

"You're the only family I have left." He added softly, and Dani immediately turned back to him.

"We'll find your family and friends Danny, and I'm not going anywhere." She said with a stern gaze, and only turned away when she made sure he gave her a nod.

"Besides, it'll take more than the flu to take me down." She said with a confident smirk, making Danny chuckle, although he wasn't totally convinced. Her sickness didn't seem like the regular type of flu going around this season, and she's been sick for a while, ever since he found her laying in the alleyway on the streets in Jump. He took himself back to that day, remembering how thankful he was to find someone he knew, someone he considered family.

_Flashback_

_Danny trudged through the streets of Jump, slowly making his way to the other side of the city. He was in human form, weakened from lack of sleep, and broken with the loss of his family. He didn't care about himself now, he was focusing on one thing and one thing only, finding his family. He found them all missing at the house after he got back from a fight with Skulker. At first he couldn't believe that they were just…gone without a trace. He ran through the rooms in a rising panic, wondering where they could be, and calling out all of his loved ones names. He found all of their belongings still in place, and he realized that they must've been taken. _

_He scoured through the streets of Amity Park, even went flying in his ghost form, desperately searching for someone, anyone he called family. After hours of searching he finally stopped trying to find the people that he knew deep down weren't here anymore. The shock of his loss worn off when he realized he was all alone, and he dropped to the ground of the park at night, and broke out in uncontrollable sobs. Knowing that they were gone, and he had no idea how to get them back, had no idea where to start looking. He hugged his knees to his chest through the night, rocking himself back and forth with tears continually rolling down his cheeks. He felt so lost, his family literally kept him living, kept him fighting every day, and now that they were gone, he had no idea what to do._

_ Eventually morning came, and determination set in. He was going to find them if it took his whole life, he just wanted to see them again. At least let his parents know who he truly was. He set off in his ghost form, racing from town to town hoping that he would find them somewhere. He searched the ghost zone, with no luck, only finding his enemies. The only thing he had, was his backpack, filled with his most precious belongings, some necessities to survive, and ghost hunting gear including his thermos. _

_ Years and several cities later, Danny was making his way through Jump City home of the Teen Titans. He was seventeen now, and wasn't the scrawny fourteen year old anymore. His eyes were hardened, from the loss of his family, and he looked so worn at the young age he was. The only thing that didn't keep him broken down, was the small string of hope that they were still alive. He knew he couldn't keep going on like this, eventually the toll of the loss would bring him down. He didn't allow himself time to grieve he just focused on trying to find his family and friends. They had to be alive, and somehow he would find them…right?_

_ He was on his way to the next city when he went down a particular alleyway, and saw a familiar red beanie hat. Immediately his eyes lit up, and he ran to the prone figure lying just a few feet away. _

_ "Dani?!" he called out in surprise and concern. Dani didn't move to the sound of his voice, or even acknowledge that he was there which made him run to her in fear. She had to be alive, he couldn't bear it if she wasn't. _

_He made it to her figure and bent down to shake her. After a few attempts to wake her up, she gave out a soft moan, and Danny let out a sigh of relief. Finally, someone he knew as family was there with him and alive. He peered down into his cousin's face. She didn't look good, sweat lined her forehead and she was as pale as a ghost. No pun intended. Her clothes were torn, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Dani opened her eyes, and looked into the concerned ones of Danny's. A confused look went across her face._

"_D-Danny? What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion, and Danny's heart lurched. Ignoring her question, he asked_

"_The question is, what are you doing here? In the middle of an alleyway?" _

_Expecting an answer, Danny sent her a stern gaze. There's no telling why a fifteen year old girl was laying in the middle of an alleyway, and most of the reasons he could come up with weren't good._

"_I-I'm sick Danny, I don't want to die." She said in fear, and trembled. With the sudden urge to throw give her cousin a hug she lifted her arms to give him a one, only to drop them in exhaustion. Danny looked at her in growing concern, Dani looked worse for wear, and only seemed to be getting worse. He reassured her by bending down to pick her up in his arms. She was so light and so fragile in his arms, and that wasn't right. _

_ "Dani, you're not going to die, I'll take care of you I promise." Danny said and made his way out into the street. Dani only nodded weakly in response, knowing he would. Danny always kept his promises. Dani leaned into his chest and promptly fell asleep, giving him the impression that she was a small child, only she wasn't. She was only two years younger than he was, and she was too weak. His concern grew when he could clearly hear her breathing ragged, what had happened to her? _

_ He walked to the nearest apartment he could find. Right now, his priority was now to get Dani back to health. They would settle there until she was better, and then hopefully they could both set out to find his family. He would find them, and Dani would make it out alive, he needed her too._

_End Flashback_

That was earlier in the year, a few months ago actually. Dani had definitely healed since then, but never fully recovered. He didn't know what she had, and the doctors could only say that she had the flu and it eventually would pass on. He hoped that they were right.

He always filled with sadness when he thought of his family and friends. It's been three whole years, and they still haven't shown up. Ever since he found Dani, and allowed himself to settle down somewhere for more than a day, he thought about his family often. All the good times he had, when they were still here, with him. Now all he had was Dani, and he was scared that he was going to lose her. But she always reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere, and he clung to her reasoning that she was going to be okay. He was torn from his thoughts when Dani walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch.

"So you met the Teen Titans huh?" Dani asked in interest and Danny scowled and nodded his head.

"Yes, and that's why I was late." He answered in disapproval of the team, causing Dani to sigh.

"What do you have against them bro? They're Hero's, and doing all they can to keep this city safe." She answered trying to get him to see her perspective.

"They don't know what it takes to be a hero, they haven't lost anyone, haven't seen the consequences to lose someone. I know they take their jobs seriously, but they don't understand what it takes to be a hero. They don't know how it feels to lose someone they know they could've, should've saved." Danny said in response and Dani could only nod in understanding, she knew Danny had lost his family, and blamed himself for not being there to save them.

"If I hadn't been there to stop the robbers, there's no telling what would've happened to all those people. They probably would have gotten away too with all that money they were about to steal." He added in disgust, causing Dani to smile slightly.

"They're trying their best, so just let it go. Besides, that was a one-time deal, you probably won't ever have to help them out again, they've kept this city safe for years, they will be okay." Dani said defending the Titans, and Danny only grunted in response. Sure they've kept this city safe for a while, but what happens when they fail? He didn't want to be the one cleaning up their mess when they did.

Dani was about to say something else to him, when a familiar blue mist traveled up his spine and through his mouth. His ghost sense. The siblings turned to each other in surprise, there hasn't been a ghost in Jump ever since he got there. So why was there one now? Danny transformed to his ghost half and set out to find his thermos, finding Dani trailing behind him in hers. He looked at her in disapproval.

"No." he immediately said and Dani opened her mouth to protest. Danny simply held out his hand to cut her off.

"There's no telling who is out there, and their reason for showing up now all of a sudden. I'm not chancing you coming with me, especially when you're sick. I'll take care of it." Danny said in a stern tone that left no room for argument. Dani reluctantly listened and made her way back to the couch. Danny shouted a cry of victory when he found his thermos, and made his way to the door, sending one last glance towards his sister. She nodded for him to go, and he nodded back once. He phased through the door in search for the unfortunate ghost. Danny was not going to take it easy on him, especially since he had to go back out into the rain.

A:N- And that's chapter two! How was it? Notice how trouble always lingers around Danny? Oh well next time, we'll find out who the ghost is and why he's there. Who do you think it is? Anyway read and review! Opinions on how you think this story should play out are highly recommended. This chapter was solely focused on Danny's past, and how he found Dani, I really needed to get that out-of-the-way. Next chapter will involve the Teen Titans again.


	3. Titans, meet Phantom: Part 1

A/N-Guess who's not dead?! Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been so busy with school I'm taking an AP class, I've had a long vacation without my laptop, and have been further strengthening my relationship with God. Isn't he amazing? I don't mean to offend any non-christians out there, and I'm not one of those people who will look down on you if you aren't. Anyways enough about religion, first I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and support. Also to the reviewers who said that Danny was a mean jerk, He's NOT going to be, promise. That was just a rant he had, and if you haven't watched Danny Phantom before, he does tend to have temper tantrums sometimes. One more thing, whoever said that Danny wasn't the only one to lose his family, yes I know. Robin, BB, and Starfire have all lost their parents. I think even Cyborg has too. But does Danny know that? No he doesn't, just keeping character people, wouldn't it be borderline creepy if he knew all that about the Teen Titans? Especially since Robin hasn't said much about his deceased parents to his team let alone some stranger. Okay I'm done, this chapter has a little more action and it's super long, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom, or Teen Titans.

* * *

"Starfire!" Robin called out to his teammate, and she directed her head towards his voice. Immediately understanding his silent command, she flew fast passed him while grabbing his upper arms. He replied by latching on to hers and she suddenly sent him flinging towards the enemy they were now in battle with.

Robin always liked it when he was in the air. He felt weightless, like no one could touch him. It was so peaceful to go out at night, and just fly through the city with his grappling hook. But as much as he loved to practically fly in the air, flying to his enemy wasn't at the top of his favorites list. Although the adrenaline rush fighting them off was always exciting. He whipped through the air at high speeds landing with a kick to the temple, and simply doing a back handspring landing gracefully to his feet. You couldn't say the same for Mammoth, who went down for the count in an undignified crumpled heap. Robin inwardly smirked at his ability to take down a ten foot huge caveman.

Robin then turned to the waging battle still going on. Raven and Jinx were head to head battling it out with their powers, and it appeared to be a tie. He wasn't worried, he knew Raven would soon gain the upper hand. Beast Boy was charging at Gizmo in Cheetah form, after Gizmo threw Cyborg into a wall and shorting out his circuits. Robin noted that Cyborg was taken out and they were down to four, but that was okay, there were only two enemies left. A sudden squeal brought his attention back to Beast Boy who was latched on to Gizmo's jetpack.

"Agghh, Slug face! Get off me!" Gizmo yelled to Beast Boy, and suddenly sprouted numerous metal legs giving him an odd impression of a spider. Finally managing to sling off Beast Boy, he was thrown into Starfire's direction. Somehow he transformed back into himself before colliding with the young Tameranean and they were both sent into the street. That was Robins cue to immediately go after the metahuman and ran bringing out his bo-staff. He probably would've made it too….if Raven wasn't thrown into him. Out of instinct he dropped his staff, and wrapped his arms around the empath, protecting her from the unforgiving concrete. He landed on his back, and grunted in pain when he made impact. He slowly sat up while moaning a bit, dizzy from the contact from the crash, and the connection of Raven's shoulder-blade in his chest. Oh yea, he would definitely feel that in the morning. He put a hand up to his hair, slick from the rain, and attempted to stop the headache threatening to erupt.

"Raven, are you okay?" He asked and frowned slightly upon hearing no reply. He turned his teammate around to face him, and his concern grew. Her eyes were closed, and sweat lined her forehead. He shook her once, and her head lolled to the side while the rain drizzled across her face. _Dang it!_ He thought angrily, and let out a frustrated and angry growl. That was two of his teammate's unconscious, and that was not good, considering the other two were still recovering from their own collision. He gently laid Raven on the ground, and got up quickly. He didn't want to leave her there in her state, but frankly he had no choice. There were two other criminals making their way towards him now.

Robin was about to charge after Jinx, when he realized with wide eyes that he didn't have his bo-staff. He scanned the area, and let out a growl. It was gone in the rubble from the destruction the three villains caused, and he knew he didn't have enough time to look for it. He looked up to see Gizmo right in his face, and he involuntarily did a back flip to get out-of-the-way of a punch.

"Hey, get back here!" He yelled at Robin, who simply smirked in return.

"Gotta catch me first." He said with a sly grin, and started to do flips, and handsprings, successfully evading all of Gizmo's metal spider attacks. Eventually Gizmo began to grow impatient, and all but yelled out in frustration, thrusting out each one of his metal spider legs. Robin jumped out-of-the-way before realizing a split second late, that he wasn't aiming for him.

"Starfire!" Robin called out once more when he landed back on his feet, and the Tameranean turned her head to see eight metal legs encasing around her body. He helplessly watched as she blindly attempted to shoot them away with her starbolts before giving into the metal legs that held her captive. Now it was just him, and Beast Boy capable to fight. He racked his brain, with any possible solutions to get away with him and his team, but found none. Gizmo was holding Starfire, so that meant it was just Jinx left.

He quickly looked around, to find an oncoming hex straight for him, and he couldn't help but watch in agitation when he didn't have time to dodge out-of-the-way. He braced himself for the impact, and grunted in pain when it struck him in the chest, throwing him into the wall. Robin slumped to the ground in a daze, and frantically tried to move when he found that his movements were sluggish. Jinx must have sedated him somehow, he couldn't move! He started to become concerned when Jinx didn't try to go ahead after him, and instead focused her attacks on Beast Boy. In fact, now that he thought about it, Mammoth went after BB first, followed by Gizmo and Jinx. His eyes widened with realization. They were after Beast Boy! Him and his team, simply distracted them from their target until they were no longer available to fight.

Robin desperately willed his mouth to move, to no avail. The effects haven't worn off yet, but he was relieved to find that the effects were short term. They only disabled his team temporarily, if Beast Boy could hold Jinx off for a few more minutes….

He saw a flicker of movement to his left, and he turned slowly. Raven was stirring, still disoriented from the knockout. He smiled, noticing his team slowly pulling themselves back together. While Beast Boy was busy dodging hexes, and frantically yelling out protests and excuses to why Jinx shouldn't be attacking him, including "It'll mess up my beautiful green complextion!" Cyborg was slowly coming to, his red-eye brightening up signifying he was conscious. Starfire was patiently waiting for her chance to strike, knowing that she could get out of Gizmo's hold at any moment. Robin noticed the effects beginning to wear off.

"Tell that mechanical idiot that he needs to hurry, or he'll miss his chance while the others are subdued!" Jinx told Gizmo in irritation while still attempting to hex the remaining Teen Titan.

Robin's mind was spinning, trying to figure out what Jinx was saying. Mechanical idiot? Was that Slade? And miss his chance? He caught Gizmo muttering a few words, clearly not nice ones, as he pressed yet another button on his technical suit, and saw his eyes widen.

"Jinx, he's already-!"

Whatever Gizmo was going to say was cut off when a blast was heard throughout the streets, causing the dust to stir making it impossible to see barley three feet in front of you, the rain making it even worse. Robin jumped up when he realized the effects have worn off , and he waved his gloved hand in front of him at an attempt to clear the dust. However, Robin wished he hadn't tried to clear it, when he saw the sight in front of him.

Beast Boy, in human form, was caught in a green glowing net. But what was even worse, was the ten foot tall _thing_ towering over him, his malicious grin sending chills down his spine. Oh what it must have been like for Beast Boy, he looked terrified, almost whimpering like a frightened puppy and Robin didn't blame him. Few things scared him, but this thing looked like he was a mechanical robot experiment gone _wrong_, and Robin could admit, he felt a little uneasy looking at the guy. He was completely metal, aside from the glowing green hair that looked like, was that _fire_?! His evil looking eyes went right along with his toothy sinister grin, that was directed straight towards his captured friend. Oh no, that would not do.

Robin looked to Raven, who stared back, and she nodded. She did not like that thing one bit, and she gave Robin a sly smile, and he suddenly wondered who should fear more for their lives. That thing, or Beast Boy. He then turned to the _thing_ and narrowed his eyes when it started towards their friend. Robin immediately acted out of instinct and did the first thing he could think of. He threw a bird-a-rang.

Now Robin didn't normally do stupid things, and he was usually the first to admit his mistakes. Which is what he would be doing now as the bird-a-rang clanked off the back of the robots suit and made its way back to him. He knew he was screwed when the robot turned towards him, stared outraged at whoever hit him, and then maniacally laughed as if he was laughing at his next prey trying to fight back…but knew that they would fail. He gulped nervously and got into a defense position, along with Raven with her black powers, playfully wandering about her fingertips daring anyone to go against her. She was already mad at the fact that Jinx had knocked her out. Cyborg readied his sonic boom, ready at any moment to attack. Starfire simply waited, knowing she would strike when her teammates went into action. Jinx slowly backed off silently, not wanting to get in the middle of that fight.

"Let him go." Robin simply stated in an authority tone, with no room for debate. He smirked inwardly when the robot actually hesitated for a moment, considering his next move.

"And why would I do that? This creature is rare, and will be a wonderful prize to my collection." Skulker replied, and beamed with joy, obviously proud that he caught something so rare. His plan to get the Hive to distract the other Teen Titans worked perfectly, now if only he could hold them off and get his prize into the Ghost Zone.

"Hey, I'm not some creature! I'm practically human!" Beast Boy yelled and then gulped at the glare Skulker gave to him, and then the humorous smile.

"That's what that idiot halfa said too." He replied, and ignored the curious and confused looks the team gave him, Robin stored that little piece of information for later. Skulker then pressed a button on his suit, revealing dangerous looking missiles that Robin did not want to be the receiving end of. Too bad they were aimed straight for him and his team. Skulker's evil grin grew even wider and Robin began to go into action, along with his team.

Before he could make it five feet, a sudden blur of silver and black zoomed passed him and collided straight with the mechanical monster, taking him up and over the still bound Beast Boy, and landed them in the middle of the street a couple hundred feet behind him. Robin watched in bewilderment as another figure appeared to be wrestling the robot thing on the ground, and he was putting up a pretty good fight.

He tore his gaze away from the fight, and immediately focused on his fallen friend. He ran the closing distance to the green changeling, his team close behind and they went to work trying to get him out.

A few things Robin noticed. First, the net Beast Boy was encased in was green, and it was glowing. Next, the material the net was made out of was foreign to him, and he found that he couldn't cut through it, even using the sharp edge of one of his bird-a-rangs.

"Dude! How do I get out of here!" Beast Boy yelled frantically, and he deflated when he knew no one could give him an answer.

"Question is, why would that thing want Beast Boy?" Raven commented dryly, and Beast Boy replied with a 'hey!' in mock hurt when he caught the underlying insult in her comment. Although he didn't complain any further, because Raven was attempting to get him out.

Robin's concern grew when Raven couldn't simply use her powers to counter act the magic of the net, and he was at a loss of what to do. That was a first.

"Perhaps I could try to free Beast Boy?" Starfire said next, and the team was open to any idea at this point, so they let her try to break the net. Robin was only mildly surprised to find that even with her super strength, she could not, and she frowned in frustration and disappointment. They could do nothing but stand there, and wait for the robot to be defeated to figure out what to do next. Reluctantly Robin realized that the Teen Titans needed help, and he didn't like that.

A piercing scream broke through the street, and no one could pin point where it came from. Robin tensed, and waited for any sign of movement. A few seconds later, the robot came into view at an unbelievable speed, followed by the same silver and black blur. It was unclear what it was, but what was clear was that they were headed straight for them.

Everyone let out a scream and being unable to dodge such a fast moving target, they could only anticipate the impact. Robin held his hands in front of his face thinking how unlucky he was, and how painful it was going to be, and never believed what he saw next. That thing..went straight through him! It was in front of him..and just passed through his body! His eyes widened in surprise and he sort of yelped (it was a manly yelp) and stood there in complete shock. He found his teammates in a similar stupor, standing there in disbelief, wondering what the heck just happened. Cybrog simply stared at the spot in the middle of his leaders abdomen, where that thing passed through. A million possibilities went through his mind, and they weren't good. This thing was powerful, and out of their league. They had no idea how to capture this newfound villain. And what was that blur?

"Uhh what just happened? And what was that thing?" Beast Boy said with a partial tremor in his voice, he had never faced anything like that.

"I don't know, but we need to stop it before it damages the town or hurts anyone! Titan's Go!" He said and sped off, his team following close.

"Uh, guys? What about me?" Beast Boy yelled out, causing everyone to stop abruptly. Robin thought it over, before making a decision.

"Cyborg, analyze the material of the net." Robin commanded and Cyborg immediately complied, he scanned it and the readings soon came up.

"It says the net is made entirely of ectoplasm, and when triggered a chemical reaction can occur causing it to give off a shock to its recipient. But BB isn't harmed."

"it's not meant for him." Raven said, and explained further at the confused and blank looks everyone was giving her, although Robin's eyes widened in understanding.

"It's meant for someone composed of ectoplasm, meaning when they touch it, the atoms react to each other and it causes a shock!" Robin concluded and Raven nodded her head, although Starfire still seemed somewhat perplexed.

"But that still does not explain what that being was, and why it wanted our friend." She replied still concerned. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Which is why we need to catch it, we don't know what that thing is, or what it's capable of. We'll have to leave Beast Boy here until-"

"Wait."Raven said effectively cutting her leader off before he could finish the order or Beast boy could protest. Robin gave her a curious look, clearly wondering why she cut him off.

"I think I can get him out, give me one more try." She said and Robin thought for a moment, then nodded his head once. It needed to be fast though, they were running out of time before they needed to give chase after their new enemy.

Raven focused her energy, and started to meditate, successfully going into her soul self. Chanting her mantra, she spread open her palms, and the black magic flowed from her hands and around the net. She opened her now completely glowing white eyes, and set her mouth into a grim line, set in determination. Chanting a new spell no one has heard her say, they watched as the net began to show cracks. Slowly, they spread until the power became too great, and it suddenly shattered. Beast Boy gave a whooping sound of finally being free, and Starfire let out a victorious yell, clapping her hands together. Robin had a small smile on his face that was replaced in a frown when they heard a boom. Immediately the team turned to the sound, to see one figure in the sky, staring down at the other who was now free falling to the ground. That was there cue to cut in.

"Titan's, Go!" Robin ordered to his team, and they ran out in pursuit of the strange robot thing and the figure fighting it. Robin could only wonder what they were, and what they were doing here in Jump City.

* * *

A/N: Sooo this is long for me, a whole six pages! I plan on posting the next part soon, but I feel guilty for not posting so I went ahead and split this one in two parts. Anyway, read and review! I'll try to starting posting regularly, weekly at the most. Love you guys, for reading you're awesome for humoring an amateur writer.


	4. Teen Titans, meet Phantom Part 2

Titan's meet Phantom Part 2

A/N: Yay, I'm excited for this chapter. I actually like it Read and Review, tell me how you like it. Any ideas are recommended. Thank you all for your support, love you guys! Anyways on with the chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom, or Teen Titans

* * *

Danny growled when he realized who the ghost was.

"Skulker." He mumbled in irritation. Skulker had been the last ghost he'd seen in years, and he wasn't too thrilled to see him again. Especially in Jump City, it was much bigger than Amity Park meaning more civilians were in danger of the ghost's wrath.

Although Danny knew it was indeed Skulker had been the one to set his ghost sense off, he didn't know why he was here, and that set him a bit on edge. Logically, he would be here tracking the halfa down to hang his pelt on his wall, though Danny wasn't exactly sure that was the reason he was here. But he was sure fixing to find out.

Setting his sights on the ghost hunter, Danny turned invisible, and passed the corner where he knew Skulker was currently at. Upon seeing the ghost, he hesitated. Immediately showing himself and attacking wouldn't be that effective. There was no doubt that he knew Skulker would be better, of course since it was his obsession to hunt. Heck, he might even be waiting for him to show up. He really didn't know what to expect from the hunter, besides blinding determination to capture him, it'd been so long since he fought a ghost. There had been a strange absence of ghosts in general, he guessed there was probably a reason why, but he had no idea. All he knew was apparently they were coming back.

He turned his head to get a better view of what was going on, and he almost laughed. Almost. The Teen Titans stood defensively in front of Skulker, who had a protective stance over his prey that was caught in a net. He noted two other odd looking meta-humans that appeared to be criminals, and also helping Skulker.

Danny was about to take on a surprise attack and interfere, deciding to go ahead and get the battle over with, when the Titans leaders voice stopped him from doing so. He was a little curious to see how well they would fare against the mechanical hunter, if they could.

"Let him go." Their leader, 'was it Robin?' said , and the halfa raised his eyebrow slightly, his curiosity piqued. The simple order had so much authority in it, it made Danny smirk that it was directed at Skulker. No, Skulker would have none of that, he took orders from no one. 'Except Vlad' Danny practically spat venomously. The thought of that fruitloop made him want to gag, though he erased the thought from his mind. He had to be ready and focused, who knows how Skulker would react to orders form a mere human?

Danny watched as Skulker replied,

"And why would I do that? This creature is rare, and will be a wonderful prize to my collection." Danny rolled his eyes at his obvious pride. You could practically smell the cockiness roll off of him in waves, he would definitely have to fix that. Skulker thought it would be easy getting away since he didn't think Danny was around, he would think twice real quick.

"Hey, I'm not some creature! I'm practically human!" He heard the green Titan yell, who was currently trapped in the net. Danny felt sympathy for the guy, he understood exactly how he was feeling right now.

"That's what that idiot halfa said too." Skulker replied to the Titan, and Danny did a double take. He did not just call him an idiot! Danny cracked his knuckles, Skulker was asking for a beating now. Like he had any room to call him an idiot anyway. Danny huffed in agitation, he would deal with this minor annoyance, so he could go home. He wasn't about to take it easy on him either, he would pay for calling him an idiot.

By the time Skulker had time to barely push a button, showing his impressive missiles, some blur had flow by the Titans and attacked him head on, full force. Taking the ghost hunter by surprise, he was helpless to watch as he was pushed off the ground over his newly captured prey and back a few hundred feet back, to land in the street.

"And that's for calling me an idiot." A familiar voice rang through the hunters head, and his eyes widened in surprise while Danny's shined with amusement, as he landed on top of the ghost and reared his fist back past his head, his fist glowing with ectoplasm.

"You're still alive?" Skulker could only ask in disbelief, causing Danny's mind went through a loop, his confident smirk faltering to confusion.

"What?"

"Sadly, I'm not surprised…much." Skulker grunted in irritation when his surprise wore off, and suddenly blasted him off away from him. Danny barely had time to react, the unforgiving concrete drawing close. He flipped in mid air, and landed on his feet and hands in a crouched stance, like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

Danny and Skulker had similar thoughts. There were none. They didn't know what to think. Skulker stared in disbelief at the halfa in front of him, in an offensive stance looking more than slightly intimidating. The Ghost Child went through such a transformation , he was no longer the lanky, immature boy that went into battle without a strategy. Phantom was different, his face was hardened from years of ghost hunting, and life on his own. Skulker was wary, he couldn't even win against the Whelp when he was younger, what chance did he have now that he was matured? He knew when to back out of a fight when he wasn't capable to win, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

Danny was shocked. Skulker thought he was dead? So who else thought he was dead? He eyed the hunter cautiously to see he was in a similar state, warily stepping towards him. Then he activated his airplane like wings, and suddenly roared passed him. Danny stared blankly before shaking out of his stupor, and giving chase at his near top speed.

"Get back here Skulker, I have questions, and I will get my answers!" Danny yelled, and increased his speed, breaking two hundred mph. Skulker had just reached Beast Boy and, Danny was closing in on him. Suddenly Skulker sent a missile back his direction, and Danny dodged quickly. He didn't realize until after regaining his balance of flight that he was face to face with the Titans leader, his black and white mask widened in surprise and maybe even a little fear, probably of the soon to be impact. Not being able to stop his momentum at the fast speed he was going to chase after Skulker, he turned intangible at the last millisecond, suddenly feeling the familiar tingling sensation.

The look on Robins face as he passed through him was priceless.

He glanced back at the Titans momentarily before focusing on his target. He had almost caught up to Skulker, and was in close range to shoot. His eyes suddenly flashed a bright blue, and he shot out the blue ice from his hand, successfully capturing Skulker in a block of ice save his mechanical head. He sighed slightly upon hearing a piercing scream. Turning to its owner, he saw a woman running off frantically, arms waving around, no doubt going to the nearest police station to scream at them what she had just witnessed.

Turning back to Skulker, he curiously asked one question.

` "You thought that I was dead?" He asked curiously, and Skulker scoffed after squirming a bit in frustration of being caught.

"Let me go Whelp! Of course I thought you were dead, everyone does! You haven't shown your face in years." He snorted, and Danny's face heated in anger, choosing to ignore Skulker's demand to let him go.

"You all disappeared! What do you expect me to do? Roam around the Ghost Zone looking for a fight? Fat Chance."

"Whelp! Let me go! So I can put your pelt on my wall!" Skulker growled at Danny, and he waggled his finger in response, smirking while the rain soaked his hair causing it to stick to his forehead.

"Now, now Skulker no need to yell." He said smugly, only infuriating the mechanical ghost more.

Skulker began to wildly flail around in his ice prison, realizing that the rain was slowly weakening it and he grinned. Busting out with a powerful ectoblast, he laughed in victory when the blast caught the halfa off guard sending him backwards against the wall. Danny slid down when he hit the wall, a slight moan escaping from his lips. He had been a bit too careless, letting his guard down and instead letting his curiosity get the better of him. Guess he never heard curiosity killed the cat.

Dazed from the impact, he never saw the fist coming until it was too late. Danny cursed under his breath, and barely managed to move out of the way, Skulker's fist punching through the spot on the brick wall where his face had just been. Shaking the dizziness away, he stood up in an offensive stance and grinned back at Skulker.

"Missed me." He said, and his eyes twinkled in amusement when Skulker growled angrily at the fact that his fist was stuck in the wall.

"How bout a little help?" Danny suggested with a smirk, and gave Skulker and uppercut to the face, successfully getting Skulker out of the wall, and back out on the street landing in a heap. You could hear the scratching of metal across the whole town, and Danny had to cover his over-sensitive ears.

"It's time to end this." Danny said and reached to his thermos. Wait, where was it? Glancing down to his belt loop, he found it missing. Danny blamed the universe for his non-ending bad luck, and he looked around on the ground to see if he might've dropped it. _Come on!_ Danny yelled in his head frantically, noting that Skulker was stirring, and from the sadistic grin on his stupid little face he must've realized the thermos was nowhere in sight either.

"Yes, let's end this, so I can finally put your pelt on my wall." Skulker said while getting up slowly, his confidence rising knowing Danny no longer had his thermos to capture him. Somehow it made him look all the more intimidating.

Danny stood his ground. He know he could take Skulker. He wasn't the same goofy fourteen year old anymore. He was older, more experienced, wiser. They both knew Skulker would lose, but they also knew he wouldn't go down without a fight. Skulker pressed another button on his suit, the process ending with three rockets soaring straight at him. Danny immediately took action. He took to the air as they followed him through the sky. His feet transformed into a spectral trail, causing him to go even faster, the rockets hot on his trail. He had to lose them fast. Unfortunately he didn't see Skulker in front of him, arms crossed with an evil grin (how did he even get in front of him?) and Danny was forced to make a fast stop, just as the missiles caught up to him. The only thought that went through his mind was how this was one of the most irritating days he's ever had.

Skulker grinned victoriously, this was his best attack. Meant only for the Ghost Child, meant to finally end his half life.

Everyone could hear the loud boom as it echoed through the town.

The good thing was Danny had involuntarily put up a shield to protect himself from the oncoming blast. The bad thing was, even thought the shield had slowed down Skulker's missiles, it had passed through, and erupted upon contact with his skin.

Danny could only feel pain. It was agony. When the missiles blew up, mostly at his chest arms and hands, he could only feel the heavy weight of them at first. Once the shock wore off though, he writhed and screamed in pain, the blow burning through his jumpsuit and he knew he at least had a second degree burn going across his chest diagonally. That's what hurt the most. The rings almost immediately appeared at his waist, and Danny struggled to keep them back to no avail. They traveled down revealing Danny Fenton in their wake, the pain never leaving. It was a continuum. Danny almost missed the evil grin that adorned his face as he watched Danny free fall, making no attempt to go after him. Yet. He knew he would watch until he hit the ground, and Danny was determined to not let Skulker have the satisfactory of watching him hit the concrete. Black filled the edges of his vision, but Danny forced them back. There was no way he was going to let Skulker be his undoing, that was insulting. Skulker knew he had gotten in a lucky blow. Danny forced himself to overlook the burning sensation at his chest and focused on his core. He had to change back to ghost form, the concrete was getting closer. _Come on_ Danny thought for the second time that day, the rings appeared back at his waist slowly but surely making their way back across his body. Danny praised his will for going back ghost, feet from the ground he called his flight back to him. Defying gravity, he ended the fall by hovering inches above the concrete. Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding that was close.

Although he was back ghost again, Danny was beyond the point of exertion, the blast taking out most of his energy. Sinking to the ground on his hands and knees he breathed heavily, slightly panting. His forehead was covered in sweat, mixed in with the rain that continued to fall across his open wound. Danny hissed slightly, he hadn't lost much blood from the burn, but the pain still hurt, and he could see the flaming red skin that showed beneath his torn jumpsuit. He looked at his hands. They were also torn, and green blood mixed with the burns.

_Great_ Danny thought as he heard Skulker growl once again in frustration, most likely because Danny survived his attack. Forcing himself to his feet, he put his discomforts aside only thinking that he had to defeat Skulker to protect the innocent civilians, to protect Dani.

"Why won't you just stay dead!" Skulker all but yelled menacingly, and even in his battered state Danny managed to smirk.

"Face it Skulker, you will never win. You can't beat me." Danny said truthfully, and deep down Skulker knew it was true, although his stubbornness wouldn't allow him to acknowledge. His fury was blinding, and he came down on the halfa with a kick intending to knock him unconscious. Danny caught it with both hands, and Skulker realized his mistake. Danny swung around twice letting go with enough force to make any human go unconscious. Skulker landed against the wall with a thud, and slid down finally defeated.

Danny let out a breath of relief.

"Dude." Danny whipped around suddenly to see the Teen Titans staring at him. He looked at each of them square in the face, reading their reactions. He knew their names, they were always on the news. Beast Boy had an awed expression, making him smirk slightly. Starfire's was surprisingly friendly and somewhat thankful, Danny assumed it was because of defeating Skulker. Cyborg's was a bit cautious no doubt because Danny was capable of defeating a somewhat powerful ghost , one that they couldn't. Raven's was unreadable, and he didn't bother trying to figure it out. So was Robin's, but he expected that, what he didn't expect was the small smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips and the Fenton Thermos in his hands.

"Seems you forgot something, I assume you may need this?" Robin asked although he knew the answer from smug look on his face. This made Danny slightly irritated.

"It seems I have. I assume you're going to give it back?" Danny asked and held out his hand expectantly. Danny was beyond tired, he didn't want to deal with any more socialization he just wanted to get home to Dani and sleep, forever.

Robin hesitated more than a little wary.

"How will we know you won't use this as a weapon against us?" He asked caution clear in voice. Danny sighed.

"Suit yourself if you don't want to give it to me, I guess I'll just leave you to dispose of Skulker." He replied while gesturing to the defeated ghost, then proceeded to walk away. He could hear the whisperings of protests to the leader for not giving him the thermos, and Danny smirked once again. In 3, 2, 1-

"Wait." Robin said, and Danny stopped to turn around. Robin gulped at a glare from Raven.

"Here, you can have it back, and I need to thank you, for keeping Jump safe from..that thing." He said with a sheepish look, and Danny allowed a small smile to appear at his face, despite his irritation.

"Dude, are you okay?" Beast Boy directed the question to Danny, and he shook the question off with a wave of his arm.

"Fine." He grumbled as he took the thermos from their leader's hands and proceeded to take the cap off and pointed the end at Skulker. Cyborg was about to interrupt and ask how the heck that was supposed to do anything when Danny pushed a button on the side. A blue light emitted from the thermos, proceeding to pull Skulker in, armor and all. When he was done, he turned to look at the leader who's eyebrows were raised slightly.

"I hope you don't mind me askin, but what was that? And what are you?" Cyborg asked, confused by the day's events.

Danny smirked in return

"Tell me Titan's, do you believe in ghosts?"

The question was the last thing they expected.


	5. Ghost!

A/N: well, next chapter. Honestly I have no idea how this is gonna turn out, guess we'll see!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

* * *

"_I hope you don't mind me askin, but what was that? And what are you?" Cyborg asked, confused by the day's events._

_ Danny smirked in return_

_ "Tell me Titan's, do you believe in ghosts?"_

_ The question was the last thing they expected._

* * *

Robin wasn't really expecting that question. Really he expected no answer at all, considering it was kind of a personal question Cyborg asked. So he was taken aback when the ghost countered back with a question of its own, much to his irritation.

Robin didn't know what to say to that question, although he really wanted to say no. He really didn't want to believe that any of it was real, that it was only a dream and he would wake up to his normal life, well semi-normal life. Of course of all the things that creature could have been, it was a ghost. Those things made him very wary, and a little uneasy, not to mention suspicious, which was exactly what he was now looking at the white haired 'ghost'. He wanted to wipe that goofy amusing smirk right off his face.

He rarely ever gets bested by another comrade, and Robin takes pride in the fact that he is the best teenage fighter in Jump City. So you could understand how agitated the Titan's leader was, having to ask to help take down a villain when his team could not. It also irritated him to no end when someone asked him a question that didn't really need an answer because it was meant to render him speechless. Of course Robin always had a way with words, and was able to answer those silly questions anyway. Unfortunately this time Robin didn't have an answer and that just pissed him off.

He wasn't surprised when Raven had the same reaction of agitation, although instead her reaction was safely concealed by her lack of emotion on her face. Though her friends knew otherwise, she was around them so much Robin was able to read her, even without her expression of emotion.

While his teammates struggled on how to answer, Robin observed the supposed ghost in front of him. He had a hazmat jumpsuit that was silver and black, with a DP insignia on his toned chest. He also noted the silver belt around his waist, much similar to his own belt filled with weaponry and other necessary tools. He had silver boots, silver gloves, and white hair. His body shape was similar to his own, well filled out, but not overly built. What made him stop and look for a few seconds, was the toxic bright green eyes that penetrated his own through his mask. Apparently the ghost was observing him as well, and Robin contained a smirk. The ghost considered him a potential threat. It was obvious, the way his eyes were guarded, almost hiding something. His cocky attitude was just a front, from what Robin could tell. The only way he could tell, was because Robin was the exact same way in battle, to cover up his doubts. After all, the teen was only human.

Except this thing wasn't. Actually, from what the ghost had just shown from the fight, it shouldn't even be on the defensive at all. It had the advantage, which made the leader frown. So why was he so cautious? And what was he going to do about this newfound information?

"Dude..wait. Are you saying..that you're a ghost?!" Beast Boy suddenly squeaked out, and Robin resisted a face palm. Way to sound intelligent BB.

The ghost just deadpanned in response.

"Of course he is Beast boy! How else could he have caught the other ghost?" Cybrog replied and Robin could hear the distinct sound of a slap upside Beast Boy's head behind him.

"So who was the other ghost?" Raven asked monotonously, face hidden underneath her hood, and Robin noted the ghost change of expression to an agitated one.

"His name's Skulker, and he has an obsession with hunting rare things, which would explain why he tried to capture your friend." The ghost said, his gaze pointed at Beast Boy who shuddered. To BB, it felt like his stare seen right through him.

"But that still doesn't answer who you are." Robin couldn't help but point out, and his eyes narrowed while wondering why this ghost was so evasive to answering what he was. The ghost in answer huffed in irritation while Robin smirked. The ghost had hoped he had gotten away with his identity…too bad Robin was too observant to let it go.

"Who's to say I'll give you a name, let alone the right one?"

"Point, although it'd be better than us calling you no name, or 'ghost'."

The two boys had a stare off, and Robin refused to back down. It didn't matter that the ghost was more powerful than he was, he never lost at anything including stare off's. And he was determined not to lose. His team stood silently behind him, tense and ready to react to anything.

Danny, however, was ready to leave. He was so irritated by today's events, the rain was so not helping. Now that he got Skulker, he wanted to drop him off to wherever and get home in his toasty warm apartment. Then the stare off was amusing him to no end. Sure it was immature to keep it up, and Dani wouldn't approve but he was having fun getting on Robin's nerves. He smirked slightly, and his grin grew wider as Robin crossed his arms and scowled but he didn't look away. Danny amusingly admired the guys determination, so he decided to humor him. It wouldn't hurt to give him his name. Without looking away from the white and black domino mask, he answered

"Phantom. My name's Danny phantom."

Robin was admittedly surprised that the ghost gave in so easily. He thought that he wouldn't answer at all. Oddly enough though, the name sounded vaguely familiar, although he couldn't pin point exactly where he had heard it.

Robin nodded once, showing his approval that Danny had actually shared his name. It was Starfire who spoke next.

"Friend, I must thank you for saving our friend, but you are hurt." She said, concern written across her facial features, and everyone turned to look at his wounds.

Robin suppressed a cringe. The top part of his jumpsuit was ruined, it was torn due to some gash diagonally cut across from his left shoulder, to the right side of his ribcage. It was clearly burnt skin, most likely from the explosion they had heard earlier. Robin then noticed how pale he was, despite his ghostly complexion, and there was a thin sheet of sweat across his forehead, the rain only defining it. Come to think of it, Phantom was visibly shaking from exertion, even though he was trying to stop. Robin frowned slightly, if Phantom saved Beast Boy, the least he could do is treat his injuries at the infirmary.

Robin then turned to Raven upon deciding what to do next.

"We can take him to the Tower and treat his injuries there until he heals." Robin unofficially ordered the empath, and Raven nodded once in confirmation.

Danny scoffed in response and rolled his eyes. He was not going to let Robin decide on what to do with him, he was fine. He growled slightly in agitation, gaining the attention of the Titan's. Everyone looked at him curiously, which irritated him even more.

"Look, I'm fine, I don't need medical attention. I'm gonna' go take Skulker back into the ghost zone, and then I'm leaving." He slowly spelled out for them. Hopefully they got the idea that he didn't need their help, or interference.

Robin tempted to protest, but decided against it. The ghost seemed more than a little upset, and he didn't want to push him into anything that might set him off. Instead he nodded back at the ghost and watched as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Beast Boy yelled out, and everyone including Phantom turned to see what the changeling had to say. He unconsciously squirmed under everyone's gaze.

"I just wanted to say thanks…for saving my life." He quietly regarded to Phantom, and lowered his eyes to his feet. Beast Boy truly was grateful that someone had saved his life. Everyone waited for a few minutes while Phantom just stared at him silently with a look of slight confusion, and apparently was contemplating on what to say next.

Danny didn't really know how to react to that. No one had really thanked him for saving them, save his family and friends. Most of the time he got yelled at for being a ghost, and the people he had saved had screamed in fear after realizing that they were in the presence of a ghost. So when a Titan had personally thanked him for saving him, he felt..appreciated. Danny ever hardly felt appreciated anymore. Danny blinked once before replying,

"You're welcome."

Danny then turned invisible, vanishing before the Titan's eyes before they could say anything else.

* * *

"First off, we need to discuss Phantom." Robin told his team as he paced across the living room floor in Titan's Tower. After the confrontation with both Skulker and Phantom, the team had gone back to the Tower to discuss the day's events. There was certainly a lot to talk about.

"What's there to talk about? He's a ghost who saved our butts." Beast Boy none too gently called back to his leader all the while playing video games with Cyborg who was winning. Everyone had long since concluded that Beast Boy was terrible at video games.

"But who is he exactly? Why are ghost suddenly showing up now? Why did Phantom show up so conveniently right before he was about to attack? And most importantly, how do we stop these ghosts?" Robin frustratingly let out the string of questions, slightly bewildering his team. Robin hadn't gotten this riled up since Slade, who hadn't even been sighted in about a year.

"All we know is that he's a ghost, who apparently attacks other ghost's so maybe he's a Hero like us?" Cyborg suggested nonchalantly, and Robin silently regarded the statement. He hadn't thrown out the idea that Phantom was in fact a Hero who fought villainous ghost's, but it was a wild theory one that seemed a bit illogical.

" But still, why are they showing up now in Jump, and how do we stop them? You saw them Cyborg, it was as if they were untouchable. Not to mention, Phantom went right through me at one point." Robin shuddered at the memory, that was one he did not want to repeat again. He turned to see Cyborg's amused grin, and he sent a glare in the meta-human's direction. It wasn't funny at all!

"Perhaps the material that was made from the net that had encased Beast Boy could stop the ghosts?" Starfire then mentioned bringing his attention to her. She was sitting on the couch watching BeastBoy and Cyborg race each other with Raven, who was meditating silently in the air with her legs crossed, cape fluttering below her. Robin was impressed that Starfire had come up with that theory, considering it was probably correct. The material was made of ectoranium, and that did counter act the DNA that apparently made up a ghost: ectoplasm.

"Cyborg I want you to look up everything that is known about ghosts. What they can do, how they originate, where they come from, things like that. Phantom also mentioned that he was taking 'Skulker' back to the 'Ghost Zone'. Also try to find if there is any way to stop them, if there are weapons modified to make them, if so find out who makes them so we can contact them. We need to be fully prepared and equipped to fight a ghost if we meet Skulker again, or even another ghost." Robin ordered mentally going through the list he had made in his head, trying not to forget anything. These ghosts were apparently powerful, and he wanted to be ready for them.

"On it." Cyborg replied, while continuing to race against Beast Boy. It was almost comical, to see a large mechanical half robot that swayed as he moved the control, and had a look on concentration on his face while sticking his tongue out to the side. Robin shook his head as Cyborg finally won and did his signature dance, while Beast Boy accused him of cheating, and complained about his loss. He didn't really expect Cyborg to do what he was told immediately, but he knew he would get to it eventually. But Robin didn't want to wait, which was why he was going to do his own research.

"Let us not worry about the Phantom or the ghosts right Robin. Enjoy the time that we have to spend now." Starfire told him gently, and gave him one of her bright smiles that made Robin's heart jump slightly. He didn't know why it did, but he ignored it for the time being. Robin gave her a half smile back and proceeded to take a seat right next to her as Raven came out of her meditated trance. Robin glanced her way for a moment.

"How are you feeling? You took quite a hit today in your fight against Jinx." Robin asked curiously and gave her an amused smile causing Raven to scowl slightly. Raven didn't like it when she lost.

"She had a cheap shot. I would've taken her out easily." Was all she said, and Robin suppressed a chuckle. He knew that she could handle herself against Jinx, he didn't worry at all. It was just an off day for all of them.

"Hey Raven, what do you think about Phantom?" Robin asked curiously, she had kept her emotions well hidden when it came to confronting him, besides the obvious irritation of course. So he wondered whether she thought of him as a threat. Raven paused for a few seconds before responding,

"I think…that his intentions are good, although he does seem to be a potential threat. If we are to see him again, we cannot let our guards down." Raven responded wisely, and Robin couldn't help but agree with the half demon. It seemed as if they were always on the same page.

Soon it became quiet, with Robin thinking of Phantom and how to deal with the ghosts, and Starfire and Raven watched the other two boys race each other as usual. Cyborg always won, as usual. It was a sort of routine that they had established after a fight. Robin would revisit the battle in his mind, looking for weaknesses and things to improve on, and sometimes he would listen to music. Raven would meditate and then commence to watch Cyborg beat Beast Boy as they raced at video games with Starfire. Then they would talk about what they were thinking, Beast Boy would attempt to make jokes and then Raven would retort back about how horrible they were. It was their thing, they were family..it's what they did.

"Hey, you guys want to get some food?" Beast Boy asked after a while when his stomach started to growl.

"Is that all you can think about is food?" Raven replied back, and Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as he looked back at her catching her eyes.

"That's not all I think about." He retorted back, and waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, causing Raven to roll her eyes. Beast Boy might have caught her blush, if her hood wasn't over her head covering her face.

"Actually, that's a good idea, everyone up for pizza?" Robin asked to his team, and smiled at their approval. It was their favorite place to hang out.

"As long as we get tofu pizza." Beast Boy said and shrugged while turning off the game. Cyborg immediately reacted, causing the other three to sigh. Must they always fight about tofu and meat?

"Heck no grass stain! We are getting' meat, meat, and more meat on that pizza!"

Robin sighed as he realized that they would fight the whole time riding to the pizza place. He should really interfere and do something about it, but it probably wouldn't help. They would just be right back at it again. He looked to the girls, and they had similar expressions. He gave them a small smile of sympathy.

"Just don't kill each other on the way there." He directed towards the two guys, who were now getting themselves into a yelling competition. Robin left them, and went with the girls to the garage to get his R-Cycle. They could fly, and he would drive there. They didn't wait on the other two, they would catch up eventually. They always did.

* * *

A figure stood in front of the screen while watching the confrontation with the Titan's, and Danny Phantom. He was especially observing Danny, he had so much potential, and he had plans for the young halfa. All too soon his plan could go into effect and soon he would have his new apprentice. This time he had leverage, and Danny didn't know it yet, but he was very persuasive. He knew Danny would join him after he found out what he had to offer, he just had to wait. All he needed to do now was wait. He turned away from the computer screen that was currently trained on the Titan's as they made their way to the Pizza Parlor, and walked towards the door slowly with his arms behind his back. He still had just a few more errands to run, to make his plan flawless. As he made his way towards the door, a voice made him pause,

"You won't get away with this Slade, Danny won't give in."

Slade chuckled evilly in response.

"You'll see, he will join me and he will be mine." He replied back as he walked through the door, leaving the person behind as they realized the gravity of the situation. Danny was in trouble.

A/N: Whoooppp! Chapter 5 done! Sorry this was slightly boring, I have to write it to set up more action, and mind blowing revelations! So I have to see, who do you think it is talking with Slade? I really want to know who ya'll think it is. Oh yea and review, review, review! How can I make this story better for you guys? Any suggestions to how you think this story should go is welcome! Thank you, thank you, thank you for you support. Sephora signing out, peace! May God bless you! Love ya'll


End file.
